Крем
by anytina ratha
Summary: POV Рона, канон. Как сказалась на них война. Но они ведь счастливы, правда?


На работе она только улыбается и рассеянно кивает, когда кто-то вспоминает о войне. Она отвечает:

– Всё в прошлом.

И иногда:

– Победу одержали все мы, вместе.

И лишь однажды вечером, после празднования очередной годовщины Великой победы, она призналась мне:

– Они украли нашу молодость. Испоганили нашу жизнь. И они радуются тому, что мы выиграли. Не выжили, а именно выиграли. Ненавижу. Ненавижу войну.

Сидя поздним вечером в кресле в обнимку с любимой женой меньше всего хочется вспоминать о таких вещах. Но после этого вечера и непонятно отчего очередной улыбающейся толпы скорбящих по погибшим и радующихся избавлению… Что я ещё мог сказать ей? Она вывернулась в моих руках и смотрела мне в глаза. Её рука больно надавила на живот, но я промолчал. Я смотрел на неё и не мог ничего сказать. Я ведь тоже думал об этом. Я их проклинал за всё. За никогда не знавшего родителей Гарри, за слёзы матери по моим братьям и за тоску Гермионы по родителям. За неверие. За бездействие и осуждение. И за страх. И я не могу найти им оправдание.

Наверно, она понимала и это. Я гладил её по голове и говорил:

– Они ничего не могли сделать. Они не знали. Нам просто не повезло оказаться в гуще событий. Но разве ты бы бросила меня, Гарри?

Она мотала головой и зажмуривала глаза, прогоняя чуть пьяные слёзы. Мы знали друг друга слишком долго, чтобы обманываться насчёт того, что я действительно имел ввиду. А она слишком умна, чтобы сказать мне, что это не оправдание. И что нам некого обвинять.

Она у меня тёплая-тёплая. Как плюшевый медведь. Наверно поэтому я люблю её обнимать. И у наших детей детство будет самое настоящее. И его никто не испортит. Пусть их самой большой трагедией будут разбитые носы и коленки. Самым большим разочарованием – проигрыш факультета в квиддиче. И пусть они никогда не познают радости от смерти врага.

Мы не говорим о войне наедине. Мы старательно избегаем этой темы, и мы счастливы в повседневных делах. Она – на работе, я – на работе, дети – в Хогвартсе. Лишь по вечерам я наблюдаю странный ритуал, который я ей не могу запретить. Потому что она думает, что я сплю и ничего не вижу.

Сидя в ночнушке у столика с зеркалом, она трясущимися руками открывает очередную баночку с чудодейственным кремом. Она открывает её и смотрит на крем так, как будто не знает, с ним делать. А потом, плача, начинает судорожно втирать на кисть руки жутко пахнущую мазь, всхлипывая, и как можно сильнее втирая в шрам от чего-то режущего и тёмномагического, прошедшего наискось. Аккуратный тонкий белый шрам. Она ненавидит его больше всего, потому что его нельзя спрятать за рукавом, нельзя прикрыть длинной шалью. Она терпеть не может этот понимающий взгляд, когда узнавший её человек на улице наталкивается на него взглядом и его взгляд становится понимающе-сочувствующим.

Она ненавидит именно его, потому что он всегда на виду. Нарезая картофель, она видит его. Открывая кошелёк, беря в руки палочку, она видит его.

С остальными напоминаниями она смирилась. Мы все смирились с ними. Мы все пытаемся как можно реже вспоминать о войне. От победы не было радости. Только сожаление: скольких не спасли, сколько погибло…

Гермиона умная. Она знает, что такие шрамы не сводятся. Она понимает, что тот, кто виновен в войне, уже убит. И нет смысла сокрушаться о каком-то шраме. Что «всё в прошлом», как она сама любит приговаривать. Она понимает гораздо больше, чем я.

Но каждый вечер она открывает ещё один крем и толстым слоем замазывает шрам и втирает, втирает в кожу. Руки у неё нелепо краснеют, а она смотрит на них долгим немигающим взглядом. И проводит пальцем по шраму. Легко привыкнуть к шрамам внутри. А вот такие шрамы не скрыть. Извечное напоминание… Не болит, не колется, но всегда на виду. Она никогда не подаёт руки для поцелуя. Её не волнует, что другие могут назвать её брезгливой.

Прошло слишком много лет. Но я всё ещё вздрагиваю, когда вхожу в Гринготтс. Я не люблю леса, и ко мне больше никто не подходит со спины, не окликнув. Поэтому я ничего не говорю ей.

Просто иногда я оставлю на её столике новый крем.


End file.
